warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold/Season Eight
Season Eight This is the final season of Cold. This season is COMPLETE. Blurb Shade, Brownhare, Kitkat, Frosty, Wavepaw, and Mosspaw were blown away from the Clans in a huge snowstorm. They land in some area that's just full of snow. Stranded and with no where to go, the six of them try to work together and get back to their homes. (aka this is a brownshade season and a Frosty/Kitkat season :)) All of this season will be in Shade's POV! (except the one episode that is a different cat) Episodes WARNING: The following will contain spoilers!! Episode 1 - Just a Normal Day Shade and the "crew" wakes up to find themselves very, very far away from home. The six of them are an unlikely team that spends their day arguing, arguing, and simply arguing. Episode 2 - Different Ways Shade and Brownhare try to make things real while Frosty and Kitkat are starting to make an strange pair of she-cats. The two apprentices are desperate to prove themselves but none of this gets them out of this wasteland in which they've been deposited in. Episode 3 - Allies to Help There is a group of cats that are helping them now, but Shade knows they can't stay long. The group isn't nomadic, so they don't plan on traveling around. But before they leave, they realize that Wavepaw has fallen ill. Episode 4 - A Confession (Kitkat episode C:) Kitkat has always been holding in her secret. She and Frosty have been secretly...together for awhile now. She's let it out now, but she feels as though nobody else accepts her. She has a talk with...Mosspaw...about life. Episode 5 - Don't You Dare Brownhare and Shade have never had an easy relationship. While Wavepaw recovers thanks to the help of their new friends, Brownhare and Shade have a huge argument about a breaking point in their relationship. It involves their past, present, and...future. Episode 6 - Just the Right Cure They're ready to set out, except the cats housing them tells Shade that there is a specific medicine that can help Wavepaw. It's safer, they say, to cure him completely before venturing out into the snow and trying to fight the cold on the way home. Shade, reluctantly sets out with Frosty, Kitkat, and Brownhare to try to find this herb. Episode 7 - Vanishing Point When they return to the camp, they find everyone gone. Panicked, Shade hurries back out to see a huge storm brewing once more. Confused, the four of them try to fight off the cold and try to find a quick shelter before the worst of the storm hits. Episode 8 - Hints of Spring Brownhare apologizes for his behavior and the two of them make up. Wavepaw has recovered and Shade and the others thank their new friends and say their goodbyes. Making their way out of the camp, they realize the sun is shining a lot brighter than it had before and it has begun to be warmer. Episode 9 - On the Way to Home Their path to home is clear now, as Shade recognizes some of the landmarks. They're close to the hunting area, and the six of them set out for home. The journey is difficult, but they're elated to be nearing home. Episode 10 - Don't Go Leaf-bare is coming to an end. It's finally all over. They're survived eight moons of cold season. Shade and the others finally reach home and Frosty and Kitkat take their leave - although promising to visit (together). Shade is relieved to know that the Clans have been thriving very well in the past moon she's been missing. She turns to Brownhare, wanting to have the life she has always craved for, but...things have changed. ''-'' After I finish all this...it's the end guys.